VergissMeinNicht
by SpellotapedSnidget
Summary: Es ist das siebte Jahr - ihr sechtes - und als sie einen Drink angeboten bekommt sinnt Ginny über die Veränderungen Hogwarts' und seiner Bewohner nach. Alkohol ist eine verbreiteter Weg der Bewältigung also warum zögert sie das Angebot anzunehmen?


_**Disclaimer:** Traurigerweise bin ich nicht die Erfinderin von Harry Potter. Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört der grandiosen J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur aus._

* * *

„Nein, danke. Ich trinke nicht."

Mein Satz trifft immer auf seltsame Blicke. Ich verstehe das. Welche 16-jährige trinkt schon nicht, vor allem jetzt, wo die scheußlichen Carrow Geschwister die Schule terrorisieren. Die Antwort ist einfach: ich.

Nur um eins klarzustellen. Es ist nicht weil ich religiös bin oder Alkohol verteufele. Es ist nicht weil ich ein braves Mädchen bin (niemand, der mich kennt würde das glauben) oder wegen irgendeiner beschissenen Diät-Sache. Es ist nicht einmal weil sich betrunkene Leute wie Deppen aufführen. Obwohl das stimmt. Manchmal auf eine lustige Art, manchmal nicht. Es ist der Teil mit dem Vergessen, den ich fürchte.

Nicht, dass ich nicht manche Dinge vergessen möchte. Ich bin ziemlich scharf darauf den Klang von dem verrückten Lachen zu vergessen, der den Lippen eines kleinen Erstklässlers entwich, nachdem er einmal zu oft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert wurde. Oder wie ein tiefer Schnitt auf Nevilles Gesicht gezeichnet wurde, als er sich weigerte zur Seite zu treten. Oder wie ich anfange die Farbe meines Hauses zu hassen weil sie zu ähnlich zu frischem Blut ist. Und es gibt mittlerweile zu viel Blut in Hogwarts um den Vergleich nicht zu ziehen.

Ich verstehe warum sich Seamus heutzutage an den meisten Abenden betrinkt. Er sehnt sich nach dem dumpfen Gefühlt, das Alkohol mit sich bringt. Er versucht die Szenarien von Dean in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes zu verbannen. Das sein bester Freund vielleicht geschnappt wird. Eingesperrt. Gefoltert. Getötet. Er möchte die Möglichkeit vergessen, dass das schon passiert sein könnte.

Madam Pomfrey wurde es verboten sich um unsere Wunden zu kümmern, falls diese während dem Nachsitzen entstanden sind. Offiziell hat sie nicht mehr viel zu tun. Aber sie schleicht sich trotzdem in die Gemeinschaftsräume um ihren Schützlingen zu helfen. Allerdings gibt es zu viele Verletzte um die man sich kümmern muss, daher haben die meisten von uns älteren Schülern ihr gesagt, sie solle sich um die jüngeren kümmern solange wir nichts Ernstes haben. Die Bedeutung des Wortes ernst wird ziemlich ausgereizt.

Neville hat das Nähen seiner Wunden für sich entdeckt. Die Muggle-Technik, die mein Vater vor etwa zwei Jahren ausprobiert hat. Das fühlt sich jetzt Ewigkeiten weit weg an. Damals hat es ihm nicht viel gebracht. Aber Neville hat bewiesen, dass man die Technik nicht leichthin beiseite schieben sollte. Wir sind nicht weit genug um vernünftige Heilungszauber zu praktizieren. Hermine hätte das geschafft. Aber sie ist nicht hier. Also nutzt Neville Stiche. Und er nutzt Alkohol. Um seine Wunden zu desinfizieren und um den Schmerz zu dämpfen indem er riesige Schlucke der starken Flüssigkeit herunterstürzt. Manchmal nutzt er ihn auch zum Vergessen. Aber selten. Er ist derjenige, der uns zusammenhält. Er ist jetzt der Starke unter uns. Wer hätte das von dem kleinen ungeschickten Neville gedacht? Ich sicherlich nicht.

Dann gibt es noch die Professoren. Die echten. Diejenigen, die uns nicht zur Folter zwingen. Diejenigen, die nicht unseren Schulleiter ermordet haben. Trelawney hat natürlich während der Machtperiode von Umbridge angefangen zu trinken. Aber ich habe Sprout sie schon zweimal um einen Trink bitten sehen. Und ich bin sicher, dass mehr Alkohol zwischen den Professoren ausgetauscht wird, wenn die Augen der Schüler nicht dabei sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie trinken um zu vergessen. Vielleich ist es nur um einzuschlafen. Vielleich mögen sie einfach nur den Geschmack.

Ich kann mich mit Sicherheit noch an eine Zeit erinnern, in der Alkohol zum Feiern getrunken wurde. Die Hochzeit meines Bruders zum Beispiel. Aber das lief nicht wie es sollte. Andererseits, was läuft schon noch so? Zum Schluss wurde die starke Flüssigkeit nicht aus Freude zu sich genommen. Sie wurde heruntergestürzt um zu vergessen, dass das Ministerium gestürzt wurde. Um zu vergessen, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine verschwunden sind. Um die Nerven meiner Mutter zu beruhigen. Ein Beruhigungsmittel wurde am Ende für das letzte genutzt.

Nein, es würde mir sicherlich nichts ausmachen diese Dinge zu vergessen. Spezifische Dinge. Aber so funktioniert Alkohol nicht. Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen nicht zu wissen, was ich getan habe, wo ich gewesen bin. Ich kann es nicht ertragen nicht die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu haben.

Viele der Schüler denken vielleicht ich wäre mutig, weil ich lieber den Cruciatus-Fluch über mich ergehen lasse als mich dem Imperius-Fluch zu unterwerfen. Aber das ist kein Mut. Es ist Angst. Panik, um ehrlich zu sein.

So sehr ich mich auch um meine Familie, um meine Freunde, um Harry sorge – die Albträume zu denen ich am häufigsten aufwache, sind die, die ich seit der ersten Klasse habe. Seit _ihm_.

Als Neville einen verletzten Zweitklässler in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum brachte, war es normal im zu helfen, auf die Wunde zu drücken bis Madam Pomfrey ankam. Was nicht normal war, war sitzen zu bleiben und auf meine Hände zu starren. Jeder dachte ich wäre unter Schock. Auf eine verdrehte Weise war ich das auch. Aber nicht wegen den grausamen Verletzungen, die der arme Junge hatte. Mein Gehirn arbeitete verzweifelt daran herauszufinden, ob das Rot an meinen Händen wirklich Blut war – oder Farbe. Bei diesem Gedanken flitzten meine Augen über die Wand und suchten wie wahnsinnig nach roten Buchstaben. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Mein Verstand wühlte gewaltsam durch meine Erinnerungen um nach irgendeinem Loch zu suchen, nach verlorenen Zeitspannen in meinem Bewusstsein. Ich brauchte eine Weile um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem Harry sagte „Das habe ich vergessen.". Dieser Tag, damals beim Grimmauldplatz im vierten Jahr. Es hat mehr wehgetan als ich zugeben wollte. Aber dieser Satz hat es ziemlich gut zusammengefasst. Es schien so als ob alle vergessen hätten was mir wiederfahren ist. Als ich für mein zweites Jahr zurück nach Hogwarts kam war das eine Erleichterung. Ich hatte geglaubt, jeder Schüler würde sich daran erinnern, dass ich es gewesen war, die die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte und das Monster darin freisetzte. Ich hatte geglaubt jeder würde mich hassen und wollte unbedingt einen guten zweiten Eindruck machen. Also wurde ich zu dem witzigen, schlauen, starken, schönen, populären Mädchen, das ich schon beim ersten Mal sein wollte. Es ist ziemlich leicht, wenn man das ganze nur spielt. Stummzauber wurden jede Nacht über mein Bett gelegt, damit ich die anderen in meinem Schlafsaal durch mein Herumwälzen nicht weckte. Mein strahlendes, aber gezwungenes, Lächeln täuschte über das hinweg, was sich hinter meinen Augen abspielte. Die Maske war gut ausgesucht und wurde perfekt von mir getragen. Sie täuschte jeden. Meine Schulkameraden, meine Brüder, meine Eltern und Harry.

Aber die Albträume hörten weder nach den ersten paar Wochen noch nach Jahren auf. Sie kamen seltener. Ich lernte wieder ohne mich zu zwingen zu lachen. Ich lernte Quidditch erneut zu genießen. Aber die Albträume verschwanden niemals.

Wenn ich meine Augen schließe kann ich immer noch sein attraktives Gesicht sehen. Der blasse 16-jährige Junge mit den hohen Wangenknochen und dem tiefschwarzen Haar. Im ersten Moment könnte man ihn für eine bessere Version von Harry Potter halten. Im Unterschied zu dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, lag Toms Haar perfekt und er war größer. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und, oh, er war so charmant. Konnte man wirklich darüber urteilen, dass ich im verfallen war? Sogar seine dunklen Augen flirteten mit mir und er _verstand_ mich. Oh Merlin, er verstand mich wie niemand sonst. Meine Ängste, meine Wünsche, meine geheimen Verlangen. Niemals verurteilend, immer ermutigend.

Aber dann häuften sich die Zeiten, in denen ich nicht wusste was ich getan hatte. Etwas war seltsam und das Gefühl, dass es mit dem schönen Jungen zu tun hatte schlich sich meine Nacken hinauf bis ich es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Ich versuchte ihn loszuwerden, Godric weiß, ich versuchte es. Aber ich war eine Süchtige geworden. Er hatte mich abhängig gemacht von seiner Gesellschaft, seinem Lächeln, seinen schmeichelnden Worten. Trotzdem sah ich den teuflischen Funken in seinen wunderschönen dunklen Augen aufblitzen. Im Nachhinein, würde ich vermuten, dass er immer da gewesen war. Aber ich war zu schwach geworden um zu widerstehen und er wurde jeden Tag stärker.

Bis ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst war. Nur eine Schale, die seine Seele beherbergte, ein Werkzeug, das seine Aufgaben ausführte. Lange bevor mich Harry in dieser feuchten Kammer fand hatte ich mich verloren. Ich fühlte es. Ich fühlte wie Tom meine Lebensenergie aufbrauchte, wie er sie Stück für Stück heraussaugte. Als ich Harrys Stimme hörte war sie weit entfernt. Ich war immer schon eine Kämpferin gewesen, aber ich war nicht mehr _ich_. Wenn der Junge, der überlebt hatte, nicht dieses verdammte Tagebuch zerstört hätte, hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr um zu kämpfen, um zurück zu kommen. Selbst nachdem mein attraktiver Parasit verschwunden war, hat es mich alles gekostet um aus dem seligen Nichts wieder aufzutauchen. Es hat mich noch mehr gekostet wieder _ich_ zu werden. Nein, es _kostet_ mich mehr.

Ich möchte niemals einem Irrwicht begegnen. Ich weiß, welche Form es einnehmen würde und ich kann beim besten Willen nichts finden, das _ihn_ lächerlich machen würde. Natürlich wäre es nicht er. Keine Kreatur könnte jemals er sein. Aber, so sehr ich mich gerne als stark betrachten würde, weiß ich, dass ich wie angewurzelt dastehen würde, müsste ich ihn je wieder sehen. Auch wenn es nur ein Nachahmer wäre.

 _Das habe ich vergessen_. Jeder hat es vergessen – außer mir.

Ich kann meine Albträume nicht stoppen. Ich kann nicht jede Situation vermeiden, die mich an seine Macht über mich erinnert. Aber ich versuche es. Weil ich mich erneut verlieren würde, täte ich es nicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du Nichts willst? Es war immerhin ein Scheißtag. Eine Scheißwoche, wenn man es genau nimmt." Seamus' blutunterlaufene Augen treffen auf meine.

„Ja, ich bin sicher."


End file.
